Secrets and Roses
by XXnannaXX
Summary: Ginny Weasly and Seamus Finnigan finally figure out that they are in love. What happens to this couple when their love life starts to heat up? ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.K. Rowling's creations!**

**(Rose and heart tattoo fading into a small petite girl with long wavy red hair that went well with her completion flying down the street.)**

**Ginny Weasly is coming home from Hogwarts after her 6****th**** year. The last day of school is over, and she is anxious to see her boyfriend Seamus Finnigan.**

**Ginny flyes into her driveway. She sprints through the door, shoves past her brother Ron, and slams her bedroom door. Ginny immediately pulls out her wand to communicate with Seamus.**

**"Hello?" says the 16 year old known as Seamus**

**"Hi, I miss you."**

**"I miss you just as much although its only been an hour since we last talked. Before you speak, yes I am on my way over."**

**"You know me too well." Ginny said sarcastically.**

**"Tonight I have something special planned." Seamus stated.**

**"You say that every night babe."**

**"I know. Ginny, tonight I'm serious. No games tonight ok? I'm taking you somewhere you've never been before."**

**"Ok?"**

**"Well I'm almost at your house, see you in a minute, bye."**

**"Bye."**

**Ginny dressed in a short red silky dress that had a v-neck with sparkles around it for the date, and went downstairs to find Seamus in the living room.**

_"Wow does he look cute tonight with his tux on and with his gorgeous Irish hair. That killer smile that makes me want to melt like a slushie. And his sweet Irish features that i could look into forever, like his accent. Seamus is my Irish GOD!"_

**"Where shall we go tonight?" Ginny asked.**

**"Well I can't tell you. You'll see when we get there."**

**"Ok, fine then butthead"**

**Ginny slaps Seamus on the shoulder playfully. They climb onto their broomsticks. Ginny's is a used Clean Sweep, and Seamus's is a Firebolt but they didn't care. The ride was quiet. Finally when they were there, Ginny found herself with Seamus in the middle of nowhere. There were only trees that swayed like drunken Irish men, and the sunset.**

**"Where are we?" Ginny asked.**

**"This is where me dad and I used to go when we were bored. Ride out here at night and look at the sunset, then the stars. Can you hand me that blanket in the back sweets?"**

**"Uh, yea sure."**

**Seamus set out the blanket then fetched a basket from the trunk which had candles, and some dinner.**

**Ginny sat down dumbfounded because never in her whole life had anyone done this for her.**

**"I...d..don't know what to say."**

**"Shhh I told you tonight was going to be special."**

**Seamus then gave Ginny the slightest kiss, it might not even of passed as a kiss.To Ginny though it definitely was a kiss. There was so much emotion and love, even though they both hadn't admitted it.**

**Ginny opened her mouth like she was going to say something but instead she shut it and started to pick at the food shed gotten out of the basket.**

**"Ginny...I have something to say to ya. This may come out a little weird but in all honesty i mean what I say. Ginny...I...love you. I love you and I always have, ever since i first became your boyfriend."**

**"Seamus, I love you too and no one or nothing can ever change that."**

**Before they knew it they were in a heavy make out session, one of those that anyone would have when they were 13, trying hard not to get caught behind the closet door. They were ripping off each others clothes like there wouldn't be a tomorrow. Seamus smashed his lips into Ginny's. They were bolth breathing heavily, whispering I LOVE YOU into each others ears every once and a while. Neither was paying much attention to what was going on, until Seamus started coughing and basically gasping for air.**

**"Seamus! ARE YOU OK?"**

**The coughing slowed down, then eventually to a stop.**

**"Um yea."**

**"Seamus what is going on?"**

_"Oh boy" _**Seamus thinks to himself.**

**"are you sick, do you need to see a doctor?"**

**"Ginny...I have something to tell you."**

**"What, what is it?"**

**"Well you see i've been having these pains in my chest, I went to the doctor...I have Lymphoma."**

**"W..what is that?"**

**"It's cancer. It's untreatable, I was going to tell you but i didn't want to ruin the night."**

**By this time Ginny was crying hysterically. She just couldn't get it through her head that he was dying.**

**"Just take me home ok?" She spat out.**

**"Ginn..."**

**"Just...Please...Take me home."**

**"Ok baby. I'm so sorry"**

**-----------------------**

**Ginny hadn't talked to Seamus since, she was just too heartbroken. Then she got a phone call.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Ginny dear? This is Seamus's mum."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Seamus needs you more than ever now...The doctor says he doesn't have much time."**

**"I'll be there A.S.A.P."**

**"Thank you, you know how much this means to him"**

**Ginny immediately gets onto her broom and heads toward the hospital. All the while she fights to stay tear free.**

**She dashes through the hospital looking for Seamus's room. She finally reaches it with a tear streaked face.**

**"Seamus..."**

**"It's ok, I knew from the get go you wern't going to take the news well" Seamus whispered weakly.**

**"No..it's not. I should have stayed, made the best of what time we had left."**

**"Ginny..(Seamus's voice fading) I love you and this might just be the best day of my whole life because you came."**

**"But..."**

**It was too late, Seamus, Ginny's only love just passed right in front of her face.**

**"I love you too."**

**With that she gave Seamus one last kiss.**

**----------------------------**

**Ginny went to Seamus's funeral, and later that night flew to where he was buried just hours before.**

**"Seamus I miss you. I miss your lovely accent. Here I got this for you."**

**Ginny sets down a red rose on his grave.**

**"I love you but i'm sorry, I have to to this"**

**Ginny ran to her boom and flew far away, listening to the wind pass her ears. Ginny Weasly and Seamus Finnigan were never seen by the people they once knew again.(Ginny flying away fades back into rose and heart tattoo.) **


End file.
